The New Patient
by Arexandrid
Summary: Guess what! Fathers been assigned to heal my idol Caption Ukitake! This is the most awsomest thing ever in the history of awsome!YAY!Who knew being Squad 12's lieutenet could be so great NemuXUkitake and a little MayuriXUnohana
1. Chapter 1

The New Patient

I watched as it squirmed. They all did. Trying to escape their fates but it was too late as soon as they were captured they would die just like all the others. But for some reason I felt bad for this specimen it was so cute a baby mammoth I think.

"NEMU"

"Yes Master" I bowed awaiting for his orders

He looked up from where he had been torturing the poor cute creature "Take away this trash"

"Yes Master" I picked it up and carried it away. Happy to follow any order he gave me

As soon as I got outside I run towards the disposal bens hoping to get back to my master as soon as possible

"Squad 12 Lieutenant"

I turned around and saw Squad 4's caption and lieutenant looking towards me. It appeared as if they had been talking to one of the other members of my squad because as soon as I showed up he disappeared hoping not to be bothered anymore.

"I request to speak to Mayuri now" Unohana stated running up to me with an annoyed expression on her face. Her lieutenant pointed her sword at me while glaring like an insane person

I nodded wondering why they were being so.……rude. I set the animal down ordering one of my subornments to get rid of it before leading Unohana and Isane to the main laboratory where father would surely be doing some kind of project. Isane still pointed her sword at my neck though.

"Why are you doing that" I asked fingering my hilt just in case they were planning an attack or something

"Doing what" Isane asked as if it wasn't obvious

"Holding a sharp pointy object to my neck. What else "I said

Unohana smiled" Sorry Lieutenant but I can't have you running away. I must tell Mayuri something"

"Why would I run away" I wondered out loud

"Well you are Mayuri's daughter aren't you he must have warned you to look out for me" She shook her head" that trouble maker"

Hmmm I wonder what Father did this time. I knocked on his office door hoping he had gotten away in time so that he didn't have to go through Unohana wrath. And let me tell you she looked really mad and not just regular mad P-I-S-S-E-D off mad. But I think that was because I took her the long way to Fathers office instead of the short cut.

"What" His voice boomed through the speakers

"Father" I bowed even though he couldn't see me "Squad 4's Caption and lieutenant Unohana and Isane are here to see you"

There was a long pause of silence

"Tell them I'm not here and meet me at the escape pods" He sounded slightly nervous

I turned towards Unohana " I'm sorry but my Master isn't here right now, you can come back in a century or two when he comes back from his vacation to…..Thank god Squad 4 isn't here land" I smiled "I can take a message is you'd like"

Unohana frowned stepping closer to the door" So you have been avoiding me Mayuri, shame on you" She grabbed hold of my arm giving me a apologetic look "However, I knew something like this would happen so, I had squad 4 surround the building as a precaution and I have your lieutenant so I suggest you give up and come out before I'm forced to get mean"

"I thought you already were" Mayuri opened the door looking slightly pissed "Besides" he pointed towards me "She has a built in self-destruct button" He closed the door to his office before Unohana saw any of his illegal experiments" But other than that the answer still remains NO!!! I will not date you unless I can cut you open"

Unohana turned redder the lieutenant Abarai's hair "This is official business" she shouted waving papers in Mayuri's face" The commander demands that you fix one of my patients"

Mayuri grabbed the papers scanning them quickly "I don't care what the commander or the general ….."

"There the same person" Unohana cut in

"……Has to say this isn't a hospital and I will not take care of your patients"

Unohana smiled a smile scarier than Ichimaru Gin's grin or the thought of fighting Kenpachi Zaraki to death. I shivered moving closer to my master

She gritted her teeth "Since the higher ups and I ordered it it's going to happen whether you love it or not" She turned and started walking away her lieutenant following her "I'll bring Caption Ukitake tomorrow for a physical and you'd had better be here" and with that she flashed away

I glanced up at my father and was astonished to find smirking and then laughing and there was no one in pain. Oh no maybe he's finally gone mad "What's wrong father"

Instead of answering he picked me up spun me around in a circle" Oh Nemu isn't this great" He smiled at me

I had never seen him smile so big "What's so great Father"

"You of course"

"Me?" He really has lost it

"Yes! even though you led that irritating Squad 4 Caption here you managed to redeem yourself by get me a caption to experiment on"

"Wait!!!? What?" I frowned in confusion why couldn't he just experiment on himself. I mean he was also a caption wasn't he

Father ignored me rubbing his fingers together evilly "And not just any caption, the only sick soul reaper to suffer from that human disease and become a caption." He patted me on the head "Go prepare a cell for the Caption of squad? ………….. Jyuushiro Ukitake"

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

I can't believe Father put a self-destruct device in side of me. I mean I know that he isn't exactly the sanest person out there, but how cruel. And he didn't even warn me. What if I accidently tripped and set it off. OH NO!!!!!!! Or what if it activates when I laugh

……………….………………… (mental picture) ……………………………………………

Eck! I'll never laugh again.


	2. Chapter 2

"NOOOOOOOOO- cough -OOOOOOOOOOO" cough cough

"Please lie down caption Ukitake your not feeling well" Squad 4 members had been trying to comfort him all day but he still wouldn't stop shouting. If only he hadn't found out about his departure to squad 12 so soon.

"Nooooo tell Unohana that she can't- cough -make me go"

"As honored as I am to hear that you like it here, you can't stay" Isane sighed nervously "We have orders to move you to squad 12 treatment center tomorrow"

"I don't care, SHE can't make me"

"Can't make you what" Unohana strolled into Ukitake's living chambers smiling "You sure are lively this morning aren't you my friend"

Ukitake pointed an accusing finger at her "If I were your friend you wouldn't be sentencing me to death"

"Don't be so foolish Ukitake" Unohana ordered everyone out of the room "Your being unreasonable"

"I will not- " Ukitake broke off coughing violently.

Unohana handed him his medicine "How silly you overexerted yourself" she brushed his hair out of his face "I promise that I won't let Mayuri hurt you"

"And how could you possible do that "he glared at her "Have you ever seen the creatures he's experienced on?"

"Ummmmm….No I haven't"

"Of course you haven't because he uses them till there's nothing left to even see" Ukitake shook his head miserably "I'd only last 2 hours in my condition"

"The commander said that Mayuri isn't allowed to hurt you"

Ukitake frowned thoughtfully "I don't even know how you got him to agree to this"

Unohana smirked evilly "I have my ways"

Ukitake shivered and not because of his illness. 'Must have been mind games' Deciding that he wasn't getting out of this he sighed "Promise to visit me everyday"

"How about once a week"

"6 times a week?"

"No just once a week and on Saturday for 3hours"

"But you can't just leav- uhh "Ukitake fainted

"I guess the medicine finally kicked in" Unohana laughed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Smiling I nearly skipped along behind Father.

Yay today was such a great day. Mr. Ukitake would be coming to live with us. And I get to be his nurse. I'm not sure what this feeling is but I think I'm over filling with happiness.

Yuk!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What a human emotion, but for some reason it feels nice

WHACK!!!

"NEMU" Father glared down at me angrily "HOW DARE YOU GET LOST IN THOUGHTS WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU" He slapped me again "I GAVE YOU LIFE AND I CAN SURE AS HELL TAKE IT AWAY FROM YOU, NOW PAY ATTENTION"

I nodded "Yes Sir"

He narrowed his eyes at me "What were you thinking about"

I gave him my I would never lie to you Master smile before answering "I was excited about coming"

"Ah so am I" He turned and continued walking me following after him of course

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ukitake glared at everyone around him. Today was one of his bad days he would be in bed if it wasn't for HER. He glanced around where was she anyway. He closed his eyes focusing on Unohana's spirit energy. Sensing that it was far enough away he gather up his remaining energy to flash himself out of there

"What are you doing?" Isane asked

Ukitake lost his concentration sighing he looked up "Resting" he grinned hoping that she'd buy into his charm and let him go "What else would I be doing Isane?"

She blushed "I thought I felt your spiritual pressure"

"I'm sorry was that a problem for you"

"Well" she gestured behind her "Some of the weaker soul reapers have started fainting and I worry for the rest of us"

"Oh sorry I'll stop then"

"Thank you" Isane hesitated worriedly "I'm sure it will be ok Caption Ukitake"

Ukitake waved her away mad that he was too exhausted to escape. It must have been that damn medicine Unohana gave him earlier

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Unohana impatiently waiting for Mayuri 'Damn don't tell me he ran away again this is just like when we were dating'

"Retsu-chan how wonderful it is to see you" Mayuri walked up to Unohana hugging her

Unohana gasped surprised at his strange behavior "May I ask what's brought on your good behavior"

"Caption Ukitake who else" He let go of her looking around "Where is he anyway"

"Follow me and I'll show him to you" Unohana lead Mayuri and Nemu to Ukitake

They found him laying down were Unohana had left him except he wasn't complaining anymore

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I must say Father's smile was very scary as he grinned down at . I doubt I could smile that big without it braking of my face.

Caption Unohana stood by Mr. Ukitake. I watched him struggle to stand before Caption Unohana helped him stand by supporting his weight against her body.

Father shot out his hand shaking Mr. Ukitake "Glad you made it"

Mr. Ukitake hung his head too tired to reply. He didn't look so well.

Caption Unohana glanced at "He needs some rest could you take him to his sleeping chambers"

Father made a face "What do you mean by 'sleeping chamber'?"

"Where is he going to sleep?"

"Why would he need to sleep?"

"Because Normal People do" Caption Unohana looked at him suspiciously "You didn't prepare anywhere for him to sleep…………… or live"

I frowned confused. Sleeping Chambers. Did normal people sleep? I couldn't remember ever doing this sleep or whatever it was. And if regular people did sleep then why would they need a room to do it in. I wonder how you sleep, maybe Father can teach me.

"Oh course I prepared somewhere for him to live" Father glanced at me irately

Oppps! I must have been talking out loud

"Great then your lieutenant can take him there" She started moving towards me when Father pulled a syringe out of thin air and stabbed it into 's neck. I gasped. Caption Unohana gasped. And yes gasped.

"Mayuri…. What the hell" Caption Unohana screamed "You've killed him"

fell to the ground shaking violently.

Father chuckled evilly

Suddenly stopped shaking and jumped to his feet. His eyes nearly popping out of their sockets he appeared to be vibrating slightly.

"What in the world" Caption Unohana starred at in half awe half horror "What'd you do to him"

"You said that he was tired so I gave him an energy supplement"

"How did you create one so……………… powerful"

"Well-"

I starred at sensing the air start to heat up Father and Caption Unohana didn't notice but all around me people were dropping down to their knees some barely able to move. My skin was now burning. WOW was Mr. Ukitake's spirit energy so great that I couldn't even move when he was barley aware that he was boiling most of the people around him.

"Caption" Caption Unohana turned to see her lieutenant barley standing. " I can't withstand the-"

Unohana glared at Father "Mayuri look what you've done you arrogant fool"

"SHUT UP" Father pulled out another syringe and stabbed it into Mr. Ukitake who fell to the ground

I relaxed as 's strong spirit pressure stopped surging through the air.

Unohana picked off the ground "He's unconscious" she shook her head "I'm having second thoughts about leaving him here with you"

"To bad he's in my care now "Father snapped his fingers and started walking away

I quickly picked up , bowed to Caption Unohana and flashed stepped to catch up with Father

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I CAN'T BELIEVE CAPTION UKITAKE'S GONE FOR OVER 3 MONTHS I'LL SURELY MISS HIM" Sentaro shouted reading the notice he'd just received by hell butterfly

"I know I can't believe Caption Ukitake is gone I'll miss him a lot" Kiyone sighed sadly

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID HOW DARE YOU COPY ME AGAIN"

"What I wasn't copying and idiot like you"

"YES YOU WERE I SAID I'D MISS THE CAPTION THE MOST"

"No I'll miss the Caption the most"

"SEE THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID"

"So at least I'll be visiting the Caption before you get to"

"NO WAY I'M GOING TO VISIT HIM NEXT WEEK AT THE RESAERCH CENTER BEFORE YOU DO"

"No I'll- Wait he's at the 12th division"

"YEAH WHY"

"Oh no my precious Caption might die in the hands of that scary Caption Kurotsuchi"

Sentaro jumped up "YOUR RIGHT I HAVE TO SAVE HIM RIGHT AWAY"

"What no! I'm going to save him" Kiyone grabbed her sword and went running

"HEY WAIT UP"

"No way you idiot the Captions min-" AAFFGGHHHH Kiyone tripped and fell on the ground

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA" Sentaro ran past her laughing

"AAARRRRGGGHHH Get back here"


	3. Chapter 3

I was very happy when Mr. Ukitake finally woke he'd been out for a whole week. Which sort of made it easier for Father to run his test and experiments on him. In fact we were in the middle of removing Mr. Ukitake's lungs when he suddenly woke up. At first he was in a daze muttering stuff like "Where am I" and "Where's Unohana". Then he sat up and looked down at his chest. I guess seeing all of his organs and so much blood must have freaked him out, because he started screaming really loud. It was really interesting to watch. At first his face was really red then blue and then this weird shade of purple like he was suffocating or something and finally his face turned very pale. He put almost every ghost to shame with his white skin, white hair and horror movie shriek.

"NEMU"

I turned to see Father glaring at me

"DO JUST STAND THERE!!! SHUT HIM UP"

"Oh, Yes Master" I grabbed the nearest object and hit Mr. Ukitake with it as hard as I could.( Which surprisingly at the time had seemed like a good idea.)

Mr. Ukitake's screaming stopped and he feel back down on the bed where he had been sleeping before.

"Even though I'm sure Unohana wouldn't have liked your methods Good Job Nemu at quieting him" Mayuri bent over Mr. Ukitake checking the damage from the hit in his head "Well nothing a good plastic surgery can't fix" he chuckled "SCAPULA" he shouted continuing the surgery

Handing him the tool he'd asked for I continued watching the surgery hoping that Mr. Ukitake's face wouldn't be permanently damaged from the generator I'd swung at his head. I doubt any of his fan girls would ever forgive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well after Mr. Ukitake woke up Father finished the surgery, though when he was leaving Mr. Ukitake to rest after the surgery he suddenly remembered that he'd forgotten to put in replacement lungs for the ones he'd taken out. Flashing back to where he'd left Mr. Ukitake Father cut him open, (If I hadn't seen this so many times I would have thrown up) Cutting Mr. Ukitake Father had told me to blow air through Mr. Ukitake's mouth while he got the artificial lungs. I happily obliged noticing Mr. Ukitake's lips felt cold and dead.

Any who, the 2nd surgery went well (minus Mr. Ukitake almost dying) and Father successfully removed and replaced Mr. Ukitake's lungs, without killing him. Yeah go Father!!!

However Father said the new artificial lungs will only work for about 2 months, which is plenty of time for Father to create a new pair that will last longer, and for him to run test on Mr. Ukitake's old pair of lungs.

Which is exactly what**I'M** doing right now INSTEAD OF **HIM**!!!?

I guess Father must have found out somehow that I like Mr. Ukitake or something, because ever since yesterday's surgery he's been keeping me out of Mr. Ukitake's room as much as possible.

At first I thought it was just an accident when Father bumped into me on my way to give Mr. Ukitake his morning breakfast and had offered to go give it to Mr. Ukitake instead saying that I had left the oven on or something like that.

So of course I went to turn off the oven, but when I got to the kitchen the oven was bouncing up and down and shaking. I walked over to it and open the door cautiously. Only to have this purple goop spray out and hit me. I fell on the floor in surprise, thinking that Father had tried to cook something and failed terribly I laughed. Until the purple goop started covering me at first still laughed pulling that stuff off me skin thinking

Ewwww

what it the world was Father tying to make. But then the purple goop started constricting cutting off the circulation in my leg. Frowning I took out my sword and tried to cut the goop off only for a wave of it to hit me from behind. Falling to the ground I came to the sudden realization that Father had not been baking but creating monsters in the oven.

I finally killed the monster but not until half of squad 12's members came to help. Not that I needed there help or anything but the monster had flipped off my off switch proving that it was created by Father. Because, only he knows where my off switch is.

And NO I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU, WHERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well after that incident I forgave Father thinking that it might have really been a mistake. It wasn't til 2 days later when I got ambushed and trapped in an electrical metal cage on my way to secretly give Mr. Ukitake another blanket that I realized that Father was trying to keep me away from Mr. Ukitake, by any means.

So now, instead of Father trying to save Mr. Ukitake's life he's focusing on keeping me away from Mr. Ukitake how cruel is that.

Oh Well

Father gets what Father wants

I sighed turning back to the boring monitors 'Maybe instead of me going to Mr. Ukitake he'll come to me' I laughed lightly 'That would be the day'

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I glanced up from where I'd been dying of boredom "SOMEONES AT THE DOOR" I froze 'Wait someone's at the door why am I just sitting around Father might need me'

I flashed out of the room running to the door. Seeing that the 6th seat of my squad was going to beat me to the door I flashed again shoving her out of the way I opened the door before she could grinning I said "Hello Welcome to squad 12 I'm the lieutenant"

"Hello! Nemu! How have you been?"

I glanced up to find Nanao and her caption Kyoraku grinning at me. I looked at them surprised I had been expecting Caption of squad 4 not Nanao and Caption of squad 8.

"Nanao! What are you doing here with your boyfriend?" I asked

Nanao turned red while caption Kyoraku laughed "He's not my boyfriend, remember I told you that Shunsui is the Caption of my squad"

"But hey Caption - Boyfriend same thing" Caption Kyoraku leaned down to kiss her only to be elbowed in the face "Or maybe not" he muttered holding his nose

"Definitely not" Nanao turned towards me smiling "I came to visit you and Shunsui came to check on Ukitake"

"Mr. Ukitake"

She nodded "It's been a while since we've seen him"

"Oh OK" 'Taking them to Mr. Ukitake would be a great chance to see Mr. Ukitake myself "Follow me"

I lead them to where Mr. Ukitake had been living for the past few month's hoping that Father wasn't there. When we arrived I looked around and noticed that Father wasn't there but neither was Mr. Ukitake

CRASH, scream, THWACK, shout, scream, THUD

"OH NO!!! Mr. Ukitake"

We all flashed to where we'd heard the noise but froze in shock at what we saw…

"Father what are you doing" I yelled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
